Sous la douleur
by Reyna15
Summary: Translated by Huddy26 Thank you girl! :)


Chapitre 1: Secrets

POINT DE VUE D'ALEX

Le cri de ma sœur me réveilla.

« ALEX !? » Elle me secouait fortement, si fortement que ça a commencé à me faire mal.

« Hayley, stop... » Je gémis et me retournais, fermant mes yeux de nouveau.

« Alex, réveilles-toi ! » Elle semblait terriblement ennuyé. J'ouvrai prudemment mes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Je m'interrompis. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, tenant un cahier violet foncé. Mon cahier.

« Hayley ! Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » J'oubliai ma somnolence et sautais du lit. J'arrachai le livre de ses mains et le serrais contre ma poitrine.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans ta commode. » Elle avait un regard béat sur le visage, et j'ai senti la colère monter en moi de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma commode ? »

« Oh, pas grand chose. Je cherchais juste des vêtements à porter... » Elle s'arrêta après avoir réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Quoi ?! Tu ne regardes jamais dans ma commode ! Tu détestes mes vêtements ! » Je criais. Elle recula un peu, mais sembla encore un peu satisfaite de la façon dont cela tournait.

« Ok, c'est vrai, mais quand même. » Elle prit une inspiration chevrotante avant de continuer. « C'était Luke. »

« Luke ?! » Je hurlais maintenant, et me demandais si Maman pouvait nous entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée dans la cuisine. J'aurais aimer, aimer, aimer si Hayley avait eu des ennuis.

« Ouais Luke, il m'a dit qu'il t'avais vue écrire dans ce livre un jour et donc, je devais jeter un coup d'œil ! Particulièrement depuis que je t'ai laissé lire une page de mon journal ! » Hayley sourit, triomphante.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai fais ça ! » Je criais. Je pouvais sentir des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, et je laissai échapper un soupir rauque.

« Hey, c'est bon ! Je n'ai lu qu'une page ! » Elle leva ses mains, innocente.

« Laquelle ?! » Je demandais.

« Oh, juste une à propos d'un garçon nommé Jake à l'école. » Elle sourit, mais ce sourire s'effaça lorsque je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ? » Elle me harcela.

Je souris, diabolique. « Jake ? Ouais, j'avais le béguin pour lui il y a environ un mois. » Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle rougit encore plus. « Il était sympa... mais c'était pas le bon. » Je soupirai. « J'ai tourné la page maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? » Hayley gémit. « Je croyais que tu étais toujours- »  
« Non ma chérie, j'avais le béguin pour lui il y a environ un an. Je suis passé à autre chose. » Je marchais vers la porte.

« Mais c'est injuste ! » Hayley s'était levée du lit et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où je me trouvais sur le seuil de la porte. « Je t'ai laissé lire quelque chose quelques jours après que je l'ai écrit donc c'était toujours d'actualité ! Est-ce que je peux lire une autre page ? » Elle suppliait.

« Non. » Je secouait mes cheveux et descendit les escaliers, en veillant à sauter par-dessus la marche cassée. Hayley me suivit, piétinant rageusement. Je l'ignorais et continuais de marcher dans la cuisine, satisfaite.

POINT DE VUE D'HAYLEY

Je suivi Alex. Elle jouait avec mon tempérament pour la dernière fois. J'étais si excitée de connaître enfin l'un de ses secrets ! Ooh, petite morveuse ! Elle allait payer !

Je marchais derrière elle dans la cuisine. Maman cuisinait, et leva la tête lorsqu'on entra.

« Fini de crier les filles ? » Elle demanda, en regardant Alex. Alex haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'au jardin.

« Alex ! Attends ! » Je courus vers elle et lui attrapai doucement le bras. Elle se retourna et me foudroya du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

« Je me demandais juste, si peut-être un jour... Je pourrais peut-être... Je ne sais pas, lire une autre page ? » Je grinçais. Je reculai à l'instant où je dis ça. Le feu dans les yeux d'Alex était presque vrai, et j'avais peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervée.

« POURQUOI NE PEUX-TU PAS JUSTE PRENDRE NON COMME REPONSE ? » Elle crait.

« JE NE SAIS PAS ? SERIEUSEMENT ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'EST SI MAL QUE J'AI LU UNE PAGE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU CACHE ? Je criais en retour.

« Je... Je... » Alex bégayait. Les larmes avaient jailli de ses yeux et elle tremblait.

« Alex... » Je lui ai tendu la main pour l'apaiser mais elle sursauta.

« NON ! LAISSES-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et courut dans la cour où elle s'assit dans le coin le plus éloigné. Je la regardais jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un crayon de sa poche et ouvre son journal.

Super, je pensais. Maintenant elle s'apprête à écrire une histoire horrible sur moi. Je me retournais quand je vis maman sortir de la cuisine jusque dans la cour.

« Wow, maman, je ne sais pas si tu veux aller là-bas. » Je lui attrapais gentiment le bras, et en la repoussant.

« Chérie, j'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je pense que je peux gérer ça. » Elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte déjà ouverte, et jusqu'à la silhouette dans le coin de la cour. Je soupirais et secouais la tête. Elle n'avait pas idée dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

POINT DE VUE D'ALEX

J'écrivis vite quelques paragraphes de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Aussi bouleversé qu'Hayley m'avait rendu, je me sentais vraiment soulagée. Il y avait quelques choses dans mon journal que personne ne devait lire.

Le son de pas me sortit de mes pensées. Maman marchait dans ma direction et s'accroupit à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? » me demanda-t-elle, souriante. Je fermais vite mon cahier et lui tournai le dos. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle l'ait. Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Je pouvais me sentir trembler, mais aussi fort que j'essayais, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je n'allais pas bien. Je n'allais jamais bien. Ma vie entière avait été pleine de douleur, et douloureuse. Les gens étaient méchants, me taquinaient, me brutalisaient, le stresse et la pression des autres. C'était trop. Mais autant que je voulais lui dire ce que je ressentais, je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Pourtant, je ne pus m'arrêter quand je répondis :

« Non. »

« Non ? » Elle semblait surprise. « Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas bien ? » Elle me regardait dans les yeux.

« Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Répondis-je, honnête comme jamais.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu peux tout me dire ! » Réagit-elle. Je secouais la tête.

« Non, je ne peux pas ! » Je pouvais sentir la colère grandir de nouveau, et je fis de mon mieux pour la contenir. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à Maman, c'était injuste.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne peux pas me le dire ? »

Je soupirai. « Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas. » Je me levai en tremblant et me dirigeai vers la maison serrant mon cahier contre ma poitrine.

« Chérie, bien sur que je comprendrais ! »Claire s'était levée et m'avait rattrapé. Elle commença à m'attraper la main mais je reculai. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à être heureuse.

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais. » Je me retournais vers elle avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Hayley sur moi depuis la table de la cuisine, mais je l'ignorais.

« Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des trucs à faire. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et m'arrêtao pour regarder autour. Même si je détestais cette idée, cela me submergea, et j'ouvris un des tiroirs. Un petit sourire traversa mon visage tandis que je pris un des nombreux couteaux de cuisine. J'étais le couteau à poisson, la plus forte.

« Je serais en haut si tu as besoin de moi. » Je souris à Hayley, dissimulant le couteau derrière mon dos. Elle roula juste des yeux et retourna manger son petit-déjeuner. Je montai les escaliers prudemment, pour ne pas réveiller Papa ou Luke.

Je ne voulais pas que l'un d'eux me voit avec un couteau. Trop tard.

La porte de la chambre de mes parents s'ouvrit et Papa sortit.

« Hey Alex ! Est-ce que ta mère est en bas ? » Demanda-t-il, endormit.

« Ouais. » Dis-je rapidement. Il me regarda drôlement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? » Il pointa du doigt le couteau que j'avais inconsciemment amené devant moi.

« Oh... rien. » Je sentis mes mains devenir moites tandis que je cherchais un bon mensonge. « Juste, hum, je fais mon projet de science.

Papa hocha la tête. Il ne voyait manifestement rien à ce que je fasses mes devoirs, et continua à descendre les escaliers. Je laissais sortir la respiration que je ne savais même que j'avais retenu et rentrai dans ma chambre.

Je jetais mon cahier sur mon lit, énervée. Il tomba sous le lit, mais je m'en fichai. Je voulais juste que la douleur s'arrête. Je marchai jusqu'au placard de la salle de bain, un endroit désormais familier. Je retournais la manche de ma veste et fixais les cicatrices que j'avais faites. Enfin, certaines étaient des cicatrices. La plupart étaient juste des croûtes.

Je pris le couteau et le fixai pendant un moment. Il était léger dans ma main, et quand je laissais courir un doigt vers le bas de la lame, je restai avec une fine ligne rouge sur ma main. J'avalais un sanglot et appuyais la lame le long de mon bras, sur l'une des récentes croûtes.

Le couteau était froid et cela faisait du bien contre ma peau. Je l'enfonçais plus fortement et étais récompenser avec une petite perle de sang. Grimaçant, je courais doucement la lame le long de mon bras, traçant la croûte.

Je gémit un peu à la douleur cuisante, mais autrement je sentis le calme habituel. Même si je détestais faire ça, et même si je voulais arrêter, cela faisait du bien. Chaque fois que je coupais, la douleur se libérait dans une cicatrice à l'extérieur.

J'arrêtai, enfin, lorsque j'avais retracé toutes les anciennes croûtes. Mon bras était rouge, et le sang avait aussi coulé sur le sol.. Heureusement le sol était carrelé. Je posais le couteau et rampais jusqu'à l'évier. Je me sentais un peu malade alors que je rinçais mon bras, et regardais l'eau devenir rouge. C'était mal.

Je tamponnais doucement mon bras, maintenant mouillé avec une serviette. Le saignement ne s'arrêtait pas, mais au moins je me sentais un peu plus propre. Je remis ma manche en place et cachai les coupures, qui, maintenant, me piquait sévèrement. J'épongeais le sang sur le sol et ramassais le couteau.

Le bord de la lame était maintenant rouge foncé, où mon sang avait séché. Je rinçais ça dans l'évier aussi, et puis je le glissai sous mon oreiller pour le ranger plus tard. Je cachai mon cahier avec, après avoir marqué ce que j'avais fait.

C'est pour ç que je ne voulais pas qu'ils le lisent. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils découvrent ce que je me faisais. C'était morbide. Mais aussi fort que j'essayais, je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Pas quand ça faisait tellement de bien.

Maintenant calmée, je descendis les escaliers pour avoir un petit déjeuner tellement attendu.


End file.
